Jasmine and Her Veelas
by hellomyfriends
Summary: The Dark Side has won the war, and in the modified Triwizard Tournament, Draco and Severus find the mate to their Veelas. DM/SS, DM/SS/OC


**A/N: This story was written for MrsDracoMalfoy-Snape, when she won my reader challenge on _It'll Be Alright_. I'm so sorry it took soooooo long to write.**

**She asked for a story in which Severus and Draco find out she's their mate (and she wanted the two sexy men to be veelas).**

**Warnings: Language, smut, slash, threesome (m/m/f)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling do you think I'd post stories on here? I own nothing but the plot of this particular tale.**

She was all he wanted. All he longed for. And not just for the sex... sure he was missing it since he had come into his inheritance, but he wanted her for all she could give him, for all he could give her. For love, and for everything he was. Only problem was, he didn't know who she was. He didn't know who she was, where she was, or anything else about her - what she looked like, her favourite things, or what she wanted to do with her life. But he craved her, needed to find her or he didn't know what he would do.

He didn't know how Severus did it - all those years without his mate, his other half. But none the less, Severus had done it. He needed to ask Severus his secret... no, he didn't, he would find his mate. He would.

Draco's eyes drifted back to the sorting hat, watching the first years file in from his position at the Head Table, eyeing the newly fitted collars around their necks. Red, for the mudbloods, gray for the half-bloods and blood traitors, snow white for the proper purebloods, and no collar around the necks of a Death Eater's child, for they would soon be sporting the Dark Mark, if they didn't already. Draco rubbed the mark branded on his forearm, a slightly sick smile twisting his face remembering the pathetic little Order's downfall after they lost their precious _Golden Trio _(minus the mudblood, of course) to the Dark Lord's cause. Which reminded him, he aught to write Potter, ummm Harry. He could no longer call him Potter - not since Harry bonded with his father and the Dark Lord, switching his name to Harry Malfoy-Potter-Riddle. (What a mouthful!)

But, no matter, for now the Durmstrang students were entering the room, marching down the center aisle the off to the left slightly. As soon as the Durmstrang students were in place, the Beauxbatons girls ... dare he say _fluttered_... down the center then to the right when they reached the Head Table. And as they ... fluttered ... towards him, Draco saw the one woman at the front, calmly leading her fellow students, and his heart fluttered, and stopped. Stopped as he realised she was all he wanted. She was it. She was his beautiful mate. _His_ mate.

As he began to stand, he realised so was another... Severus stood too, eyeing her with the same look of lust, love, and fulfillment as Draco realised he was sporting.

He snarled, low and menacing, as he wings twitched on his back, itching to unfold and display for her, _for her_... Her. Whose name he didn't know - but would soon, he would guarantee it. He would know her like no other. She was _his_ mate - not Severus's. Not Severus's.

But the time for these thoughts had long past, as Severus told the school of the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament... sort of. For, it was no longer the Triwizard Tournament, but the "Seventh-Year Tournament", so that they may sort out the strong and the weak, leaving only the powerful, intelligent students to further the wizarding world. Only the children of Death Eaters and a select few pureblood children were exempt from this new law.

Soon though, the welcoming feast was over, and the children were herded off to bed. And the professors slowly trickled into the teachers' lounge, and out again. Soon, but not soon enough, it was just Draco and Snape, as Draco had started referring to him in his head, left in the room. Draco's wings unfurled and he flew at Snape, wrapping his hand around his neck, pushing him into the wall.

"_She's mine! MINE! NOT YOURS! BACK OFF!"_ Draco hissed, spittle flying in Severus's face.

Severus snarled at him, his own wings unfurling as he pulled out of Draco's grasp. "Can't you see you insolent brat - she's OURS! Not yours - not mine - _OURS!_ _Calm down!"_

Draco returned the snarl, _"Malfoy's don't share."_

"Who cares! You will now - or have no mate!"

Draco's veela snarled at Draco's _Malfoy_-ish behaviour, and so he conceded defeat... and admitted that Severus did look rather fit in his new robes...

XoXoX

A month later, Severus and Draco had still not figured out how to approach _her_... Jasmine, as they had quickly learned her name to be. Jasmine was doing magnificently at Hogwarts and would soon be participating in the first of the three tasks. Jasmine was actually going to stop by later that evening so Severus and Draco could inform her of what the first task was to be - and how she could complete it, and survive. This task was estimated to end up killing off 20 or so students, and they refused to let their mate be one of those students. They had even gotten permission from the Dark Lord to tell her, as he recognised how useless the two would be should she die, after all they would die too. Not wanting to lose two of his most valued Death Eaters, Voldemort had agreed.

But right now, at that moment, the two men were preparing to see her, and the first thing on that list: cum... so they wouldn't cause her to think they only wanted her for sex.

As such, Draco was currently on his knees, working his mouth over Severus's glorious cock. He was carefully bobbing his head, holding Severus's cock deep in his throat, massaging his balls, pulling off and running his tongue around the head, swiping at the bottom with his tongue, Severus's hands fisted in Draco's hair...

XoXoX

Jasmine was a little early. She hoped the two professors wouldn't mind. But she was very eager to spend time alone with the two sexy professors. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel connected to them. She wanted to get to know them, love them, have them fuck her so hard she couldn't walk the next day... _Stop, Jasmine. That's so wrong. They're your professors. You're their student. One of them is older than your father, the other is five years younger than your father..._ she internally berated herself.

Upon reaching the door to Professor Malfoy's office, she knocked, rather timidly, and waited for a response. Receiving none, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door silently, turning around in time to take in the room... and Professor Malfoy on his knees, as Professor Snape came all over his face.

"Go clean up, Draco," Professor Snape instructed the man on his knees, "hurry, before our little mate arrives. If you're fast enough I might be able to take care of your little problem in return." With a swat to his ass Draco was on his way to the small powder room attached to his office. Severus walked to the desk and sat on it, his body angled toward the door so he would know as soon as their little mate arrived. Imagine his shock, when he realised Jasmine was staring wide-eyed at him from just inside the door.

"H-h-hello, Professor, sir," Jasmine stammered.

"Hello Jasmine. How long have you been watching?" Severus calmly inquired.

"A f-f-few minutes, maybe?"

"Is that a question or an answer, Jasmine?"

"An answer. Sir."

"Very well. Come in, have a seat, Draco will be joining us momentarily," Severus said, with a slight, gentle smile, so completely unlike his usual sneer.

"Actually, sir, I should probably come back later... I mean, if yours and Professor Malfoy's mate will be visiting... have a good evening, sir," Jasmine said, turning to open the door.

"Stop," Severus voice echoed in the dimly lit office. "We were waiting on our mate."

"That's exactly why I should go, Professor Snape. If you're waiting on your mate, I should go so you can be alone with her when she arrives," Jasmine tried to beg off.

"I said," Severus said, with deadly calm, "we _were_ waiting on our mate. However, we are no longer waiting, and you leaving would be counterproductive."

"Counterproductive, sir?"

"Yes, Jasmine. Counterproductive. You are our mate. Oh- and no need to address either of us by our titles."

"Me?"

"You."

Jasmine's suspicious nature rose to the surface. He was lying - playing a prank on her. Of course he was. Why would he want her? He already had Draco and she... she wasn't anything special.

"Is this a joke? Do I look crazy to you? There's no way you two have creature blood! This isn't funny! Cut it out!" she hissed, her brown ringlets hanging partially in front of her flashing hazel eyes. Her white collar tightened slightly, warning her off yelling at this high ranking Death Eater.

"No joke, Jasmine. This is no joke. You are our mate... haven't you felt the pull the desire to be with us? We are your mates."

"I ... I ..."

But before she could figure out what she was trying to say, Severus's lips were on hers, kissing her lightly. She gasped, shocked, and Severus took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips. Coaxing her tongue into play, they kissed languidly. Shortly after starting, they were disturbed my a loud wolf whistle.

Jasmine quickly pulled back, blushing and stammering apologies.

"Jasmine," Draco said, soothingly, waiting for her to stop stammering before continuing, "you look beautiful, love." He kissed her hand, before dragging kisses all the way up her arm, to her shoulder, then finally her neck. Severus walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and cupping her large breasts. As one of Draco's hands tangled in her riotous curls, the other trailed down her body and under her skirt, cupping her hot sex over her knickers.

"You are ours, Jasmine," Draco whispered, pulling his lips away from her neck.

"Yes. Forever," Severus promised her, as her started unbuttoning her school shirt. Turns out all their preparations were for naught, as neither could resist their goddess.

Jasmines hands removed themselves from Draco's hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. As it fluttered to the floor, she couldn't help herself. Pushing her arse into Professor Sna - Severus's crotch, and giving herself some room to trail her hands and tongue all over Pro - Draco's chest. She enjoyed feeling the muscles clenching under her ministrations. Unable to get enough, she soon dropped to her knees and began removing his pants.

So focused on her prize, she was surprised to look up and see the two men kissing passionately over her small kneeling body, Severus's shirt removed by Draco. Eyeing Draco's cock, which she had just pulled out of his pants, then back at Severus, she made up her mind. Leaving her right hand on Draco's prick, she turned and carefully pulled Severus's cock out as well, stroking both at a slow even pace. Garnering their attention. Holding their attention, she turned her head to Draco's long cock, and took the tip in her mouth, swiping her tongue along the underside of the head, enjoying the moan Draco gave her. She switched cock, giving Severus the same attention, this process repeating, taking a little more in each time, until she was deep-throating their cocks.

Eventually, the two men, needed more, they needed to feel her clenching around them as she came, they needed to send her off the edge. Pulling her to her feet, they lead her through a door, into what must have been their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed, so that she lay in the middle, on her back, legs spread invitingly. Draco lay down next to her, quickly divesting her of her clothes, pushing his middle finger into her warm pussy, testing its wetness. Deeming it satisfactory, he pulled her on top of him and pushed her onto his cock. She moaned as she felt his cock fill her up oh-so-very-deeply, as he pulled her to lay down on his chest. At the foot of the bed Severus stood, wand at the ready. Pointing it at her puckered back entrance, he cast a few quick spells to have her cleaned, stretched, and lubed up for on the bed, he knelt behind, stroking her back as he pushed his cock inside her.

She moaned loudly. She'd never been taken _there_, or like this. She never realised how good it could feel. How _full_ it could feel. And as Severus and Draco started thrusting into her, she lost all coherency, returning to her base instincts, accepting her mates into her. As they whispered a combination of filthy and loving things in her ear, she couldn't resist, and came, screaming out what possibly might have been their names, feeling their seed shoot into her tight, wet cunt and her puckered arsehole.

As they dozed off, Jasmine wondered what might become of this, but ultimately, she felt so complete, that she figured everything would work out.

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading! Please, please, _please_ review!**


End file.
